City Fall (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW 22 001.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #22 (IDW)]]City Fall (chapter 1) ("Stadt-Fall", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 29. Mai 2013 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #22 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Mateus Santolouco *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT'' #21 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "City Fall" #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|250px|Der Zorn eines treuen FreundesTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Angel **Purple Dragons (erwähnt) *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Kitsune **Alopex *Savate Ninja (Cameo) **Victor (Cameo) *Arnold Jones *Brooklyn S. Bridge (Cameo) *Mrs. Jones (erwähnt) *Old Hob (erwähnt) *Slash (erwähnt) *Mouser (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|left|160px|Der AnfangAls der Shredder mit Kitsune an seiner Seite vom Balkon seines Hauptquartiers auf das nächtliche New York hinabblickt, kommt er auf die Problemfaktoren zu sprechen, die seiner bevorstehenden Machtübernahme ein Dorn im Fleisch sind, speziell die Savate Ninja, unter deren neuen Anführer Victor sie einen Territorialkrieg mit dem Foot Clan angefangen haben.TMNT Annual 2012 Und diese Herausforderung will sich der Shredder gar nicht mehr gefallen lassen... thumb|160px|Gefangen!Kurze Zeit später. Raphael und Casey stehen vor dem Fenster der Skara Brae-Bar, weil Casey sich noch wegen seines Versprechens an seine verstorbene Mutter noch für seinen Vater verantwortlich fühlt.''IDW Micro-Series #6: Casey Jones'' Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, sitzt Arnold Jones an der Bar und lässt sich wieder hemmungslos volllaufen; die Lektion, die Splinter und Raphael ihm vor einiger Zeit verpasst haben, hat überhaupt nicht bei ihm angeschlagen."Sins of the Fathers" #2 Als die beiden sich enttäuscht entfernen wollen, werden sie auf einmal aus dem Schatten einer Gasse von einer großen Gruppe von Foot Ninja angegriffen, und trotz heftiger Gegenwehr wird Casey k.o. geschlagen und Raphael von der Übermacht niedergerungen. Sie werden gefesselt und geknebelt in zwei getrennten Vans mitgenonmmen; in Raphaels Fahrzeug sitzt zudem auch Karai, die den Fahrer anweist, sie zu den Docks zu bringen. Im nächsten Augenblick sprengt Raphael seine Fesseln, bricht aus dem Wagen aus und stürzt sich von der Brücke, über die sie gerade fahren, in den darunterliegenden Fluss. Jedoch war seine Flucht jedoch genau das, was Karai beabsichtigt hatte... thumb|left|160px|Die RettungsmissionIm Heim der Turtles bringt Splinter seinem ältesten Sohn Leonardo eine neue Schwertkampftechnik bei, während Michelangelo sich mit einem Comic entspannt und April Donatellos neuestes Projekt - die Sicherung der Kirche mit Alarmsensoren - begutachtet, damit sie vor weiteren unbeliebsamen Überraschungen sicher sind."Enemies Old, Enemies New" #4 und "Sins of the Fathers" #4 Bevor Donatello sich aber anderen wichtigen Projekten zuwenden kann, gehen seine Sensoren los, und kurz darauf klettert Raphael ins Wohnzimmer hinab und erzählt ihnen kurz und knapp von Caseys Entführung. Als Leonardo, der mit Recht eine Falle wittert, ihn zurückhalten will, um die Sache erst ordentlich durchzuplanen, verliert Raphael die Geduld, und es droht ein Streit zwischen den beiden vom Zaum zu brechen. Splinter tritt jedoch dazwischen und lässt sich auf beide Parteien ein: Die gesamte Familie bricht auf der Stelle auf, um Casey zu retten, jedoch nicht ohne Bedachtsamkeit vorzugehen. thumb|160px|Ein Engel kommt zur HilfeDie Truppe fährt in Aprils Kleinbus zu den Docks und steigen neben dem Skara Brae aus, um April und den Wagen dort als Fluchtfahrzeug und um Aprils Sicherheit wegen zurückzulassen. Als Raphael sich aber als Letzter vom Wagen absetzt, tritt Angel, die ihrem Vater für den Abend in der Bar ausgeholfen hat, gerade aus der Tür und bemerkt sein Verschwinden. Daraufhin klopft sie bei April an das Wagenfenster und lässt sich von ihr erzählen, was da eigentlich vor sich geht, und als sie hört, dass Casey in Gefahr ist, folgt sie ohne zu zögern der Rettungsexpedition zu den Docks hinunter. thumb|left|160px|Das DruckmittelAm Pier angekommen, teilen sich die Turtles auf: Während Leonardo und Raphael zusammen mit Splinter über die Dächer gehen, schwimmen Michelangelo und Donatello unter Wasser durch den Fluss. Am Pier finden sie zuerst nur Karai und Alopex, die anscheinend den immer noch gefesselten Casey allein bewachen; doch dann tritt der Shredder hinzu. Shredder lässt eine Herausforderung an Splinter über die Docks schallen - und um seinen Feind zum sofortigen Handeln zu zwingen, jagt er dem wehrlosen Casey seine Handkrallen tief in den Leib! thumb|160px|Ein Sohn geht verlorenBeim Anblick dieser grausamen Tat wird Raphael zum Berserker und stürzt sich impulsiv hinab, um den Shredder zu töten. Die anderen Turtles werfen sich hinter ihm ins Gefecht, als eine große Gruppe Foot Ninja aus ihren Verstecken am Pier hervorkommt und versuchen, sie einzukreisen. Angel, die gerade eben vor Ort eingetroffen ist, kann sich einen Weg zum kritisch verletzten Casey bahnen und ihn mithilfe von Donatello und Michelangelo aus der Gefahrenzone schleppen. Jedoch wird Leonardo während des heftigen Kampfes von Alopex abgedrängt, von einem mit Betäubungsgift versetzten Armbrustpfeil von Karai betäubt und vom Foot weggeschafft. Seine Familie, die versucht, Casey zu helfen, bemerkt zuerst seinen Verlust nicht, bis April dann auf eigene Faust mit dem Van am Pier ankommt. Doch ihnen bleibt keine Zeit, um die Spur ihres Bruders aufzunehmen: Der Shredder hat Casey so schwer verletzt, dass er zu verbluten droht, wenn er nicht sofort in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wird... Zitate *'Karai': Ist alles bereit? Alopex: Ja, die anderen Foots haben das Gebiet eingedeckt. Sie werden jeden Narren vertreiben, der den Docks zu nahe kommt. Keiner wird uns stören. ... Aber Karai, ich bin neugierig: Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass sie wegen ihres Freundes kommen werden? Karai: Ich weiß, dass sie kommen werden, Alopex. Denn sie sind Ninja. Ein Clan. Törichterweise treu bis in den Tod. *'Angel': Wie ist dein Name? April: April. Angel: Wo sind die anderen hin, April? April: Zu den Docks. Raph hat Karai davon reden hören, dass sie Casey dorthin bringen wollen. Angel: Okay. Ich muss los und ihnen helfen. Casey ist der einzige Grund, weshalb ich heute nicht im Knast oder tot bin. April: Du ganz allein? Angel: Keine Zeit, die anderen Dragons zu holen. Du bleibst hier. April: Jaja, und verschließ die Tür. Ich weiß, ich weiß... Neudruckversionen *''City Fall, Volume 1'' (Graphic Novel) (November 2013) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol.3'' (HC) (August 2016) *''TMNT, Vol.2: The Darkness Within'' (Dezember 2017) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *September 2016 als Sammelband; Titel "Shredder greift an" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)